


Subtleties

by owlpockets



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate goes Christmas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtleties

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge #467 "Christmas shopping" on [ncis_drabble](http://ncis_drabble.livejournal.com/).

Kate dropped into a chair at a cafe, setting her bags on the floor and carefully sipping her hot chocolate. Her feet were sore from the impractical shoes she shouldn’t have worn, and she felt she earned that extra whipped cream floating on top of her drink.

Christmas shopping was not one of Kate’s favorite activities, but she approached it with the strategic determination of a woman who felt obligated to succeed. That was why she was so frustrated by what to get for Abby. She needed something that said ‘I _like_ you,’ but far from the realm of ‘I’m hitting on you’ with a distasteful gift. Something subtly romantic that would pique Abby’s interest. Abby was difficult for the very reason that she genuinely appreciated every gift, so it had to be special.

Kate thought about calling Tony for ideas in desperation, but quickly vetoed that idea in favor of preserving her dignity. The warmth of the cup in her hands made her realize how exhausted she was after a tough week, and she considered quitting for the day. And then, suddenly, the flicker of an idea crossed Kate’s tired brain. She smiled; it just might be perfect.


End file.
